Touhou the anomaly tridimensional cap 2
by Xmegaman707
Summary: Anteriormente en los sucesos ocurridos, Souta encontrándose con una misteriosa escoba, que de pronto esa escoba le había salvado la vida y la de sus amigas y un paro del tiempo y espacio, algo muy extraño. Esto es para entretener a la gente lectora y fanática de Touhou, si les atrae algo diferente o "llamativo" pues tiene el gusto de pasar para leer aquí, que disfruten el cap. 2


**Capitulo 2:**

**La Spell Card, ¡aparece la incógnita de los sucesos!**

Anteriormente en los sucesos ocurridos, Souta encontrándose con una misteriosa escoba, que de pronto esa escoba le había salvado la vida y la de sus amigas y un paro del tiempo y espacio, algo muy extraño.

De sorpresa Mother aparece llevándose a los chicos de vuelta al árbol ya que se había presentido, Mother pudo ver una onda expansiva muy masiva y oscura que consumía todo en su camino, todo ocurrido y Mother salvándolos, una Spell Card y ya dando la explicación a este suceso, Yukari enterándose que vuelve al árbol rápidamente:

-Souta: spell…card?, que es eso?.

-Mother: bueno yo te explico, mira, una spell card es como… (como decirle a un niño) como un tipo de conjuro, jejej, eeeeee, bien escucha con atención, ok?, pues una spell card es una especie de invocación de magia poderosa hacia el usuario quien la tenga, esto hace que la ofensiva, tanto como la defensiva incrementen considerablemente, siendo mas fuerte e sus ataque y defensa, pero, por un pequeño tiempo.

-Yukari: estas spell card pueden hacer lo que sea en un combate, yo también tengo las mías, pero lo extraño es.

-Mother: porque apareció una de repente, justo en este momento?

-Souta: entindooooooo ….. algo, creo, jeje, pro sobre esta "spell card", no ser por la escoba con mi reconocimiento temporal de dueño?, además, no se manejar una escoba.

Viendo la situación, ya era hora de que le diga mother lo que esta pasando justo ahora a los chicos.

-Mother: miren chicos, yukari y yo debemos decirles algo, en realidad, el tiempo se a detenido, yukari pudo con algunos incluyendo ella que esta con nosotros, ella vino ahora ver de que si esta todo bien aquí, y si esta todo bien, bueno, no todo.

-Souta: uh?

-Magmi: que?, porque

-Florecia: que trata de decir?

-Yukari: lo que trata de decir es que si el tiempo se detuvo y el árbol aún sigue intacto, es porque mother se fusionó con el árbol, volviéndose uno solo, utilizando todo su poder incluyendo sus spell cards.

-Souta: no, no puede ser, entonces esa mariposa, la que atrape, se fue, pero la pude ver de nuevo, pero no se movía, incluyendo el paisaje de afuera….. ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Florecia: con que eso te tenia intrigado hace atrás .

-Souta: si, pero ahora que hacemos…?

-Yukari: bueno ahora como te dije, a ti souta, quédense en donde están, yo regresare a gensokyo para ver en que puedo restaurar la barrera, lamentablemente la barrera no resistió mucho y fue destruida, además nos ataco de sorpresa.

Bueno me voy, ya pronto regreso.

-Souta: gensokyo?, es una ciudad o pueblo.

Magmi: yo se que es, yo era de ahí, pero por problemas personales tuvimos que marcharnos y…

No pasaron ni diez minutos después de que yukari se marchara, hasta que de pronto un estruendo sacudió el suelo, y eso que el tiempo se había detenido, no se entendía, saliendo hacia un balcón del salón principal, souta y sus amigas vieron que era la misma vestía de en antes, parece que había sobrevivido a la onda expansiva, pero se notaba algo extraño de la vestía, tenía un collar con símbolos extraños e indefinidos, todos saliendo del salón, the mother quedando sola, lista para proteger el árbol, pero no podía salir, ya al ser funcionada con el árbol sus capacidades de distancia eran cortas, ella nunca había experimentado algo así y le costara tiempo para mejorar y acostumbrarse, la bestia empezó a escalar rápidamente hacia el balcón del salón, sorprendiendo a the mother, souta y sus amigas, viendo lo ocurrido afuera del salón, decidieron sin pensarlo en entrar para ayudar, magmi lista otra ves para enfrentarlo sin problemas, no como la última vez, florecia con su defensa y proyectiles de hojas, lo único que tenía ella por ahora, aún era una principiante, souta no sabía que hacer, pero se dio cuenta de algo con la escoba.

-Souta: uh?... pero que ¡!

La escoba empezó a moverse, tratando de señalar algo en souta, señalando a la bestia, la escoba haciendo una señal como de tirarse hacia el.

-Souta: volar….. en la bestia?... sobre ella?, empujarla?

Souta no lo entendía bien pero trato y trato, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea mirando la spell card.

-Souta: espera… ya se!, muy bien si eso quieres, intentémoslo.

Souta subiéndose a la escoba, con mucho nerviosismo y timidez y se desequilibraba, así que trato de agarrarse lo mas fuerte posible, volando hacia la vestía, en frente sus amigas y the mother viéndolo con un cara de espanto, no se lo podían creer.

-Magmi: SOUTA, NOOOOOOOOO.

-Florecia: QUE CREES QUE HACES, NO.

-Mother: N…N..NOOOO!, SOUTAAAAAAAAAA!, VUELVE.

-Souta: estamos LISTOS! (como se llamaba… a si).

Volando justo cara a cara contra la bestia, souta saco la spell card y dijo su nombre.

-Souta: "Spell card –"Fire Blade"-".

La escoba se incendió por complete, formando un tipo de guadaña de fuego, donde souta agarro con sus manos y ataco a la vestía, cortándole el collar de su cuello, los demás en el salón sorprendidos por lo que paso, mientras que la bestia caía, herida, hacia el vacío del suelo, donde desaparece por completo, sin saber si escapo o fue destruida.

La escoba volviendo a l normalidad, voló apegándose a souta con cariño y éxito.

-Souta: jejejeje, LO HISIMOS, uh!?.

Viendo a the mother levantándose y caminando hacia souta, souta con miedo y sudor, pensando de que de esta no lo va a perdonar, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Souta: por favor yo n… eh?

-Mother: no me vuelvas a asustar a si, snif snif, por favor.

Viendo y sintiendo el abrazo fuerte, acogedor y cálido de mother, que sota pensó en lo ocurrido, pero… de repente, el collar que tenía la vestía estaba flotando en el aire, ya destruido, los demás viendo el collar, mientras que los demás del árbol no sabían lo que estaba pasando en el salón principal, el collar acercándose a souta, donde agarro su muñeca izquierda, resplandeciendo, sin entender nada.

No obstante mai, entro a la sala para ver que estaba pasando.

-Magmi: eh? Mai.

-Mother: mai, que haces aquí.

-Souta: mai.. ugh, ayuda, uggh, mi…mi… mi muñeca, que le está pasando!

El resplandor despareció y souta tenia una especie De muñequera, brazalete o esposas de una forma rara, con los mismos símbolos que el collar de la vestía, de repente otra spell card avía aparecido, pero esta era muy diferente.

-Souta: pero que?, otra de esas?... oigan tiene una descripción.

Viendo lo que decía: se necesita de dos poderes mágicos.

-Mother: otra mas… no, acaso será como era?.

Magmi y Florecia estaban impactadas por lo sucedido, como que souta

Podría hacer algo como eso, en tan solo minutos, dos spell card en un día,… n tan de pronto yukari apareció minutos después de que todo sucediera, preguntándose, que había ocurrido y porque souta lo notaba algo "diferente" de que como era antes.

-Mother: yukari… ven conmigo…

Y ya solos souta, mai y sus amigas, el entorno era muy incomodo.

-Souta: no se….. no se como lo hice, pero fue extraño y . !

-Florecia: crees que es para festejar?

-Souta: eh?

-Magmi: souta…. Por poco mueres, no nos asustes de esa forma.

-Mei: souta, que as echo?

-Souta: oh…. Rayos, no…. Me di cuenta, pero, solo lo hice para proteger a os que quiero, que otra alternativa tenían, estaban a punto de morir también y the mother estaba desprevenida, en un solo movimiento ya eran presa fácil.

-Magmi: bueno… este asunto es demasiado incomodo.

-Florecia: incomodo pero era peligroso, gracias por salvarnos, peros souta, no preocupes así a mother.

-Mai: souta, no lo agás, por favor .

Pasaba el rato mientras que mother charlaba con yukari, después de unos largos minutos, salieron tuvieron que discutir con los niño.

-Yukari: Niño, me impresionas, las clases de cosa que hiciste y tan solo eso, solo cuando me fui, como sea, que bueno que ayudaste, mother.

-Mother: si, souta oye, mira, creo que sabemos porque todo este alboroto, las spell cards, lo de tu muñeca, etc, bueno es…..

No tan deprisa cuando se escucha una risa afuera .

-¿?: WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

-Souta: que?, ahora que rayos esta pasando afuera?

-Mother: florecia, magmi, lleven a mai fuera de aquí, estén con ellas.

-Magmi/Florecia: si.

Saliendo de nuevo al balcón, vieron a una pequeña criatura que tenia una mascara de carita feliz y se vestía como un bufón, pero de un diseño black.

-¿?: ahora, es el momento, el señor Abel podrá regresar, jajajajajjajajaj

-Yukari: creo que tu momento se pausara por ahora.

-¿?: que?, y ustedes quienes son.

-Souta: uh?

Viendo su mano derecha en donde llevaba un pelota de oscuridad, algo que lo tenia bastante curioso para el.

-Mother: y tu quien eres?, acaso ere el responsable de todo esto?

-¿?: jajajajaa, perdón, donde están mis modales, mi nombre es bifon, el bufón de las sombras, el psicópata de la gracia y las risas, me presento ante ustedes señoritas…. Y jovencito….. WUAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Presentándose de una manera bastante caballerosa, pero sintiendo una presencia maligna y oscura, un poder de un verdadero monstruo, independiendo de su vestimenta o apariencia incluyendo la mascara que trae puesta.

-Souta: oye esa risa tuya, si que es demencia pura, además esa esfera oscura que tienes ahí, de verdad eres el causante de todo esto.

-Bifon: eh?, jajajajajajaj, imbécil, como es que sacas conclusiones tan estúpidas.

-Yukari: así?, bueno y entonces señor bufón, como explicas que tu no estas afectado por el paro del tiempo.

-Mother: …., bueno o eres tan listo.

-Bifon: …. (maldición), jajajajajaja…JAJAJAJAJAJ, bien me atraparon, pero yo no soy el causante si no soy parte de esta causa.

-Souta: maldición, entonces dinos quien rayos esta detrás de todo esto!.

-bifon: entre mas estúpido no podrías ser o no?, crees que te lo diré¡

-Souta: ugh, eres un!

-Mother: tranquilo.

-Yukari: je je je je, bueno si no lo dices, no quieres terminar de la manera más dolorosa o si?

-Bifon: WUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA, o en serio?, de verdad, viéndote y sintiendo tu presencia, ya tienes tus años, aparte de la otra mujer verde, porque no se van a dormir, ye están vi-e-jas!, jajajajajaja.

-Yukari/The mother: ESTAS MUERTO!

-Souta: Ya me canso este tipo!

-mother: espera souta, no.

-Yukari: maldición, este niño, es difícil de entenderle.

Souta con la escoba volando hacia el enemigo, bifon esperándolo para que venga ya que bifon parce que se divertirá con souta.

-Souta: oye enano, aparte de hacerte el gracioso tienes la misma estatura que yo, bueno, no queras salir quemado o si?.

Souta viendo la spell card, confiándose de que puede utilizarla una ves más, ya que la otra no sabia como utilizarla.

-Bifon: uh?, y eso…. Oh ya veo, pues no eres el único, espero que disfrutes de esto, jajjjajaa.

De repente bifon activa su spell card, algo que no se veía como una spell card ordinaria, esta era completamente negra.

-Bifon: los brazos de la maldad-"ties of darkness"-

-Souta: UGH!, mi… mi…. Mi cue..llo ugh.

-Bifon: je je, sufre, sentirás el ahorcamiento de tu muerte, jajajajajja.

-Souta: spell…card….-"fire….bla…de"-

-Bifon: uh….. QUE!?

La spell card funciono a la perfección, liberándose del laso oscuro que ataba a souta en su garganta, ya la escoba convertida en la spell card, era hora de pagar.

-Souta: hora de que te jodas, graciosito.

-Bifon: JAJAJAJAJAJAJ, adelante mocoso de mierda!

Una batalla comenzó, pero no duro mucho, souta no podía volar ya al ser un simple humano, pero podía impulsarse ya que la escoba estaba convertida en spell card, disparos, ataques y mas aparecían del cielo, sota no era muy audaz ni inteligente como para resuelves y esquivar todos los ataques, herido de a poco, pudo tener la oportunidad de atacar, el momento perfecto para hacerlo, ya bifon estaba distraído por la emoción, no al darse cuenta que estaba en la mira perfecta para sota y la spell card no le quedaba ya mucho.

-Souta: jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA, AHORAAAAAAA!.

-Bifon: Mierdaaaaa!, pero demasiado lento.

El ataque fallo, pero sí pudo cortar algo.

-Bifon: ugh, rayos, por poco, je je….. uh? Pero que!

La esfera oscura fue cortada, un pedazo de ella desintegrándose en el vacío, lo que hizo que el tiempo y espacio fueran afectados otra ves, pero esta bes, la atmosfera era diferente, como si hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

-Souta: rayos, me caigo, la escoba, porque no vuela, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!, ayuda (Magmi, Florecia)

Lo que tenía en la muñeca de souta empezó a brillar dividiéndose en dos colores, rojo y verde, mientras tanto en el árbol.

-Mai: mother!, tenemos que ayudarla.

-magmi: no mai, quédate acá, es peligroso, solo ere una niña de 10 años.

-Mai: pero…..

-Florecia: quédense acá las dos, yo iré para averiguar que esta sucediendo, estos ruidos ya me intrigaron mucho.

-Magmi: eeee, oye florecia, estas brillando.

-Florecia: uh?, oye tu también.

-Mai: pero que les está pasando chicas?

Magmi y Florecia resplandecía de color hasta que se materializaron sin dejar rastros, mai confundida y asustada sin decir ninguna palabra que tan solo corrió hacia el salón, para decirle a mother, pero de pronto.

-Mai: MOTHER!, Magmi y Florecia an… ah?

Magmi y florecia aparecieron sujetada a souta en el aire sin ninguna respuesta, y sin saber lo que ocurría para estas dos hadas.

-Magmi: pero que rayos?... souta?, que haces en el aire y porque estaba a punto de caer, que bueno que te atrape.

-Floreia: eeeee chicos… no es el momento de charlar, miren.

-Bifon: uh? Que mierda está pasando aquí, como sea, me las pagaras mocoso, por romperme la esfera… uh?

-Yukari: esto se detiene justo ahora payaso.

-Bifon: QUE SOY BUFON!, no me rebajes a una mierda como esa.

-Yukari: me da igual, viniste a causar problemas y es hora de que tú las pagues.

-Bifon: jajajjaa, da igual, ni si quieras has sentido mi verdadera presencia, jajajaa, además me distraje por la emoción pero bueno, adiós a todos… y a ti mocoso, Souta ¿eh?, juro que me las pagaras!, adioooooooooooos, viejas jajajja.

-Yukari: ahora si ya valió

-Mother: espera, no vale la pena, vamos debemos ayudar a los demás.

-Yukari: oh, cierto, donde estará souta?

-Mother: ya podemos estar tranquilos, magmi y florecia lo trajeron al árbol, vamos.

Estando en el árbol, hablaron de lo ocurrido, otra vez recibiendo un regaño pero esta es de yukari, no obstante mother le pregunta a souta sobre eso que tiene en la muñeca izquierda

-Mother: oye, souta, como hiciste eso para que magmi y florecia vinieran en un parpadeo?

-Souta: pues….. yo lo único que paso en mi es en pensar en ellas, solo para recurrir en ayuda.

-Yukari: mmmmmmm, como si fuera una especia de invocador pero portátil y en forma de muñequera, aunque es demasiado grande.

-Souta: neh, no es para tanto, pero sé que cambio de color y ahora está brillando.

-Mai: oigan…. No siente algo.

-Magmi: es el cantar de un pájaro.

-Florecia: pero cómo?, acaso el tiempo volvió a la normalidad?

-Yukari: no del todo.

-Mother: miren bien.

El ambiente recupero algunas cosas, las estaciones volvieron a la normalidad (día y noche), algunos yukais están normales (los que no pudieron escapar de la onda).

-Souta: creo que todo volverá a la normalidad, pronto…..

-Yukari: no lo creo, ese "bufón" tenía una esfera en su mano, lograste romper algo de esa esfera, eso lo que altera el tiempo, debemos hacer algo, pero no puedo abandonar gensokyo ya que la barrera esta muy débil, y la miko del templo hakurei fue afectada, junto con sus amigas.

-Mother: esa tal miko, es la encargada de cuidar gensokyo?

-Yukari: si, es buena en eso.

-Mother: pues cuando todo esté resuelto, dile de mi parte que es bueno de su parte, es bastante fuerte, lo eh escuchado por yukais de otros lados, incluyendo del mismo gensokyo, quizás algún día la conozca en persona.

-Yukari: ji ji, pues se lo diré, yo la conozco no te preocupes.

-Mother: gracias, que bueno que puedo contar contigo.

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia/Mai: … jijijiji.

Pasaron las horas, hasta que se puso de noche, yukari se había ido después de hablar con mother, souta estaba en el balcón de su habitación, pero salto y se fue a una rama del árbol, una rama grande donde se asomó para contemplar la luna en su resplandor, el paisaje de noche pensado en lo ocurrido, no podía dormir, luego hasta que.

-¿?: um?...

-Souta: oh….. eeeee, hola?

-?: hola, valla pero en donde estoy, este arbo… waaaaaaaaaaa! Este árbol no lo había visto en mi vida!

-Souta: jeje, bueno es que está protegido con una barrera, igual que ese tal gensokyo.

-¿?: jajja, que gracioso, cómo te llamas?

-Souta: souta, vivo en este árbol, junto a otros yukais que no tienen hogar, este árbol es como una casa para ellos, un hogar cálido y tranquilo, pacifico también, soy el único humano de aquí, bueno somos dos la otra es una niña pequeña de 10 años.

-¿?: oh, interesante, por cierto yo soy Rumia, un gusto en conocerte.

-Souta: rumia?, que lindo nombre para alguien linda como tú.

-Rumia: (sonrojada) oh, e..gr..gracias, bueno y los niños no deberían dormir ahora?.

-Souta: neh, no tengo sueño, para nada y tú no deberías también irte a la cama?

-Rumia: jeje, touché, bueno supongo pero digamos que "me gusta la oscuridad de la noche".

-Souta: jajajaj, pues la noche se ve linda hoy, por cierto, porque tienes los brazos estirados?

-Rumia: jeje, ya lo sabrás, ahora ven.

-Souta: eh?

-Rumia: acércate

-Souta: (sonrojado), que?, porque?

-Rumia: vamos no seas tímido (le guiña un ojo), pero sierra tus ojos.

-Souta: .bueno.

Souta acercándose lentamente hacia rumia, sin saber que pronto le tendrá una sorpresa….. Pero no si es interrumpida.

-Magmi: Hayyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Rumia: waaaaaaaaaaaaa….ugh, maldita.

Magmi aparece de repente con un ceño fruncido bastante claro, con una mirada de odio hacia rumia, como que si ella supiera lo que es, souta con una cara de asombro y de Confucio.

-Souta: magmi!, qué te pasa?, porque fue eso?

-Magmi: souta, no te confíes en ella… si no lo sabes, obviamente es un youkai pero no cualquier youkai.

-Rumia: jijijiji.

-Souta: a? quieres decir con "o cualquier youkai"

-Magmi: souta….. Ella come humanos.

-Rumia: huy…. Ya traumaste al niño, mocosa.

Souta cambiando su cara con una reacción de temor y horror, al saber que sería su presa de media noche, ya de pronto rumia cambio por completo su gesto de amabilidad por una de maldad y esquizofrenia, mirándolo fijamente, diciéndole solamente con la mirada un mensaje bien claro, "serás mi presa tarde o temprano, por ahora iré a conseguir otro por ahí".

-Rumia: jeje, valla y tu quien ere?, ya te daré tu merecido por darme esa patada en mi cara maldita, por cierto, como sabe eso de mí y mi nombre?.

-Magmi: no soy tan estúpida como crees, escuchando esos grito de pánico y dolor, angustia y sufrimiento, antes de que me cambiara a este árbol, tu nombre ya me lo habían dicho, hay yukais que también Vivian en gensokyo como yo, así que ya sé que eres bastante peligrosa y si quieres a souta como un bocadillo, ¡primero será sobre mi cadáver!

-Souta: …..

-Magmi: no te preocupes, por eso somos mejores amigos, florecia y yo estaremos juntos para ayudarte souta, mai y mother te apoyaran siempre, eras alguien especial y no dejaremos que lo especial desaparezca, para mother eres tu como un regalo que el árbol le dio a mother.

-Souta: ….. Yo….. snif, no sé cómo decirlo, pero gracias.

-Rumia: awwwww, que momento tan emotivo, jajajaja, que enfermarte, bueno me voy y souta, jiji ya regresare para terminar esta "junta" vale, adiooos, jajajjajja.

Una noche sorprendente, los sucesos no para de aparecer de previsto para los demás, ahora con una youkai caníbal, persiguiendo a nuestro pequeño niño que no podrá hacer nada por ahora, ya en horas de dormir, todos de nuevo en sus camas, souta todavía seguía pensando en lo ocurrido con bifon y ahora con rumia, él ya sabía lo que creía el, en que él tenía que hacer, solo tenía que hablar con mother en la mañana.

…..

Pasando en la mañana souta hablo a solas con mother, no antes de que llegara yukari a darle información de que como esta todo en gensokyo ya que la barrera esta casi destruida por la onda, siendo el árbol el único no afectado gracias a the mother.

-Mother: …. Que!, por supuesto que no, no te dejare souta.

-Souta: mother, no hay otra forma, además como explicas de la escoba, las spell o como se llame y esto que tengo en mi muñeca izquierda?

-Mother: pero… souta… no, no quiero perderte, eres el único chico especial, que no es algo que pueda expresar por mí misma, eres como un hijo, ya te lo abiar dicho, cuando solo tenías 7 años y lo vuelvo a repetir.

-Yukari: eeeee, mother, me permites un momento contigo?

Pasando los minutos, magmi y florecia aparecieron de repente, juntos los tres platicaron de lo que había ocurrido ayer, pero lo más importante fue lo que paso con souta y rumia.

-Florecia: oh!, en serio?

-Souta: tú también sabes de eso?.

-Florecia: pues si, magmi me conto, nosotras sabemos igual que los demás del árbol de que ella si es peligrosa, solo con los humanos, desde que llegaste acá, tenemos que tener cuidado, ahora por desgracia ella sabe dónde está el árbol.

Ya después mother y yukari salieron de la habitación principal y platicaron con souta.

-Mother: (suspiro), souta, te dejare e manos de alguien que ya conoces, pero por favor, ten cuidado, en serio, estaré muy preocupada contigo, magmi, florecia, quiero hablar con ustedes.

Mother hablo a susurros con las dos haditas y quedaron claro en lo siguiente.

-Magmi/Florecia: ….. MUY BIEN.

-Mother: bueno eso es todo, cuídate souta, te estaré esperando.

-Souta: esperen eh!, pero con quien estaré…. No entiendo absolutamente nada….

-Yukari: souta, ven, magmi, florecia, ustedes también.

-Magmi: uh?.

-Florecia: recuerda magmi, pasaron segundos y ya se te olvido?

-Magmi: ah!, jejejej, lo siento.

Souta se fue hacia arriba del árbol con yukari y sus amigas para decirle una cosa de tallante para él.

-Souta: eeeee, señorita yukari, con quien estaré a cargo?

-Yukari: ojojojojo, pues con quien más, conmigo, no pienses que cuidare de un niño como tú, si no te enseñare a manejar las nuevas habilidades que te estas consiguiendo.

-Souta: waaaaaaa, espere, u minuto por favor, es enserio?, y ustedes dos porque están conmigo?

-Magmi: ufff, que niño, pues son ordenes de mother.

-Florecia: estaremos contigo, juntos como amigos y para protegerte.

-Souta: ah!... jejejeje, pues bien, estamos juntos en esto.

-Magmi/Florecia: así es!

-Yukari: oigan ruidosos, un poco de silencio por favor.

-Souta/Florecia/Magmi: oh….. si señorita, jeje .

Ya subiendo hacia un punto alto del árbol, yukari intentara a ayudar a souta a como manear una escoba, supuesto de que yukari no sabe cómo hacerlo, pero intentara hacer el esfuerzo.

Una ven en un punto alto del árbol, souta estaba listo para seguir las instrucciones de yukari.

-Yukrai: muy bien, listo muchacho?, seguramente no es tan difícil, pudiste un poco ya cuando fuiste a pelear con ese payaso o bufón o como se llame ese idiota, je je.

-Souta: espere, no me diga que usted no sabe manejar una escoba?

-Yukari: yo?, jajajajaj, vamos, no es tan difícil, mira, solo se hace esto (mierda, es mas complicado de lo que aparenta),…. Mira ves, estoy volando wiiiiiiiii.

-Souta: …..!

-Yukari: ¡vamos mocoso, es fácil, pude y ahora tú lo harás!

-Souta: waaaaaaaaaaaa, señora!

-Yukari: ¡que dijiste!

-Souta: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, s. ñorita!

-Yukari: y ustedes que hacen ahí calladas vamos a ver cómo le va.

-Magmi: ah!, pues bien, souta sé que lo lograra.

-Florecia: espero que mother sepa lo que está haciendo..


End file.
